Haruhi in the Hunger Games
by TKDtwilight
Summary: It's mainly about Haruhi's struggle in the Hunger Games. The Host Club members and others will also play roles. Read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, there. So this is my first fanfic ever and I hope you like it! **

* * *

><p><em>Haruhi in the Hunger Games<em>

Ch.1

I desperately wish there was a wall of some kind to put my fingers on. Ever since fourth grade I've always put my fingers on a wall instead of crossing them, but for now crossing is the best I get.

"Our female tribute for the 74th Hunger Games is Haruhi Fujioka!" says Effie Trinket with a smile. All eyes zero in on me. Shock takes over before anything else. I walk up to the stage with no signs of expression at all. Then it hits me. I look into the crowd for my tranny dad and bite my lip so hard it draws out blood. He's shaking, but trying to be strong for me. He doesn't have to be though; I can be strong for myself. The sick-to-look-at-bubblegum-pink-haired lady whispers, "I thought I called for a female tribute." I spit on her shoes and watch her grimace in horror.

I mutter under my breath, "Damn, Capitol people."

"Now to pick our male tribute; it's Arai Izumi! Don't be shy, come up here." I can see the look of terror encompass his face. He's in my class at school. I give him a sympathetic look. I zone out and think of everything this means. _Will my father be okay? Can I handle this?_ I snap out and realize they're moving us to an ornate room. My dad enters holding back tears.

"My little girl has to grow up now. It's a good thing you're so independent," he says.

"Dad, I love you. I'm coming back," I say with a sense of courage, "I won't die back there. I'm not going to let myself be murdered. I'll fight and I'll do whatever it takes, okay?" His shocked expression told me how he felt: he won't be able to stand me to killing somebody. He kisses my cheek and hugs me so tightly I lose my breath.

My next visitor comes. It's Misuzu, a friend of my father. He's bawling and the black dirt around his eyes (the best makeup people here can afford) runs.

"Haruhi, dear, take this." I cup my hands and he gives me a ribbon. It's satiny-smooth and the same color of my eyes: chocolate brown with hints of gold. Misuzu ties it around my head so that it acts like a headband. "There, now you look like a samurai," he says with a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you," I say. "I'll wear it into the games and let everybody know I'm a warrior." He smiles and waves goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>End scene. So what did you think? I'll try to post a chapter at LEAST once a month. My friend is helping me with the plotline so credit to Miranda, my assistant and editor. I got the idea from a RP I saw so also credit to whoever I saw it from.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or The Hunger Games.**

**Thank you all so much for your support! I honestly didn't expect anybody but my friends to read it, and when I saw somebody add it to their alerts I spazzed out.**

* * *

><p>I've always been told trains make a <em>choo choo <em>noise, but this fancy Capitol train doesn't. It's what they call a high-speed train…and I hate it. Not even their trains are normal. _I can't wait to see the Capitol fashions._ My inner voice reeks with sarcasm. I hear a bell ring and remember that's the call for dinner. _Yippee._

Effie has a smile that I desperately want to avoid on her face. It appears Haymitch is too drunk to make an appearance. Dinner is unbelievable. It comes in courses! I feel like such a fattie, but I can't help it. Then I see it: fancy tuna. I've dreamed of having fancy tuna ever since I was a child. I have the expression of a lovey-dovey girlfriend when I pick it up. Arai gives me a funny look.

"Haruhi, is something wrong?" he asks.

"Wrong? No, everything is right…because of this!" I say as holding up my tuna like it's Simba. Effie mutters something about sending mentally ill children into the games while Arai gives me another look. I munch happily on the best food I have ever had the pleasure of tasting. Just as I prepare to take my last bite, somebody gets there first.

"WHO TOOK MY FANCY TUNA!" I yell. Everybody steps back. I can feel steam coming from my head, but I don't care. That was **my** tuna. **Nobody** takes my tuna.

Haymitch replies, "Who the hell do you think took it?" He pops it into his mouth with a smile. I can't control my anger and flip him over. "Looks like we got a decent tribute this year. Better watch your temper, sweetheart," he says cockily. Arai and Effie are shocked into paralysis.

"Shut up," I reply angrily. I can't believe what I've done. This is the second time something like this has happened today. I really need to think before I speak or act. I usually have more control over myself. _It's probably just emotional stress from all I'm going through._

The reapings begin to play. I only really notice some of the tributes. They're the most attractive people I've ever seen. From District 1 there is a blonde boy with eyes as blue as the sea. His female counterpart is a brunette who looks like she's a bit of a nutjob. I think her name's Renge. In District 2 there's a scary dark-haired boy who reminds me of a shadow put into the body of an overlord. His glasses glare over his eyes which is fine by me; he probably has soulless eyes anyway. District 4's boy has reddish-orange hair and gold eyes. He looks clever and devious, but also strangely kind. There's a tall, stoic guy from District 7 whose name is Mori. Suddenly I see the redhead again, but this time he's in District 8 and looks a lot more passionate. Everybody is confused and then there's an announcement: the two boys are long-lost identical twins. I gape at the screen. It takes some time to sink in. My face softens as I imagine how the twins are reacting at this moment. This might be the first time they've heard of it. The last boy I notice is really short and looks like a little girl. He's carrying a stuffed bunny and seems sweet, but his eyes betray him and show the look of a fierce warrior. I shiver in its sight. Another announcement plays on the screen. Apparently Mori and this warrior child are cousins.

I sigh. Another pair of relatives forced to kill isn't what I was expecting. Isn't a pair of twins enough for these crazy Capitol monsters? _Was this on purpose? Is this some planned "entertainment"?_ Then I see it: my reaping. I look insane with fear.

And then I hear the comment that had filled me with fury.

"I thought I called for a female tribute." You can see me spit on her fancy high heels and practically hear the Capitol's utter disgust. I look towards Effie and apologize. She does too. I'm surprised by her sincerity. I hadn't realized even Capitol people could be human.

"Looks like you've got some competition. I bet those relatives will play up their tragedies and the crowds eat that shit up," Haymitch says unemotionally. He's already lost interest in us apparently. "Well, you," he points at me, "do have an advantage, sweetheart. You're cute — cute enough at least to get a sponsor or two — and you can pack quite the punch…from my personal experience. Also that stunt will make people remember you."

"First of all: don't call me sweetheart. Second of all: I don't give a damn about my appearance so I doubt I look "cute". Third: with that kind of competition I don't think anybody will sponsor me. And fourth: that's not the reputation I'd prefer to keep," I say with my daughter-of-a-lawyer voice I save for arguing. He shrugs.

Arai sighs, "I wouldn't be complaining. Nobody will remember me. I'm so easily overshadowed." I hadn't thought of it that way. Already I had forgotten half of the competitors who hadn't made an impression. _Would I have forgotten him if he wasn't right beside me?_

"I'm going to retire for the night," I say. "We arrive at the Capitol tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Effie says enthusiastically. She obviously can't stand going to District 12. _Who can blame her? It's all coal, dust and sallow people. _I head to my room and dive myself into the shower. Maybe if I'm lucky when I step out the world will be just as clean and pure as I am…maybe the world will take a shower of its own. When I step out, I see rain pouring down hard and I can't help but smile.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is a little boring. It's a bit of a transition chapter. Next chapter we get to meet the designer. :D And although I LOVE Cinna, it's going to be somebody else. ;) If anybody is good at drawing dresses contact me because I'd like to have a visual picture of the dress if possible. I already have the idea in my head, but I have no artistic talent whatsoever. Thanks everybody! I can't wait for you all to see all I have in store for you. Once the Games begin the story will pick up in pace so be prepared. If possible I'd like to have the next chapter up by the end of the week, but then the visual wouldn't be able to accompany. Oh well, I'll work SOMETHING out. Please leave a review so I can tell how I'm doing. I like the criticism (or praise)!<strong>

**P.S. I've decided this story will mainly be Tamaki X Haruhi, but since I personally ship Hikaru X Haruhi there'll definetly be hints of that later on.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obviously I didn't get the picture in one day. If you still want to draw it, be my guest. Put my service to the test. :D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In my dream I see all the competitors running away from a snowstorm. The blonde boy from District 1 jumps over me and the twins try to grasp my hand. The little warrior hugs me while Mori and shadow boy stand beside me. I'm crying and I don't want them to leave.<p>

I wake up to the sound of Haymitch screaming, "Wake up, sweetheart!" His breath smells of alcohol and it's enough to make me puke…almost. I fall out of my bed and push Haymitch out of the room. I quickly get dressed into a pair of shorts and a striped T-shirt. Breakfast is already being served. Arai is playing with some tater-tots.

"Oh good! You're up; we have a very big day! Guess what?" Effie says practically jumping for joy.

"We're arriving at the Capitol?" I respond. I'm so tired it comes out more like a yawn.

Effie rolls her eyes and says, "Well yes, but today is when the stylists get a hold of you! Isn't that just spectacular? You're very lucky, you know. I hear this one is your age so he'll 'understand' you better." _My age, huh? He must be a beginner._ I grab a piece of toast and begin to fill my plate. Haymitch walks in with a beer bottle.

"Put that down or I'll break it," I say without even glancing up. He gives a bemused expression and quickly gulps it all down.

Arai sighs and says, "No more alcohol until we're both dead. It'd be nice if we could have some chance at surviving." I look at him. _Is he already that far gone?_ Effie's smile turns into a crestfallen frown. Obviously her attempts at cheering us up had no effect whatsoever.

"Fine. Do you guys have any talents anyways?" he grunts. I ponder this. _Talents…not that I know of. Well, I'm smart but that won't help me much._

"Nope. I'm a blank slate," I say. Arai shrugs and nods. "Liar," I whisper. Haymitch hears me and asks what I mean. "Oh, he's plenty strong. He delivers fruit for his family," I reply.

"You can't belittle yourself, boy. As of now I'm the only thing keeping you alive and it'd be nice to have some cooperation here," he says. _Wow, he's actually trying. _"And, Haruhi, you must have something, right?" he asks.

Arai jumps in, "She's a genius, smartest in the school. Even the older students go to her for help. And she's pretty charming although she doesn't know it. People really seem to like her, but she doesn't really like people." Haymitch smiles and laughs.

"Well I hate people too," he says still laughing.

"I never said I hated people. I'm just easily annoyed by them," I say trying to defend myself. I will not have something in common with him. Effie's buzzer goes off and before I know it I'm being whisked off the train and into an all-glass room. I can tell it's one-sided; I can see out, and nobody can see in.

"Sit down and wait for the prep team," Effie says. She leaves me alone in the room. I look around until I hear a clamoring coming down the hall. My prep team has arrived.

"Oh my gosh, is that a girl?" one of them screams. She has aqua hair and gold tattoos.

"Well of course it is, silly! We did ask for one," says a man with orange corkscrew curls. "I'm Flavius. This," he points to aqua-hair," is Venia. And the one with the pea green skin is Ocatvia. We're your fabulous prep team!"

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka and yes, I am a girl," I say. Venia turns red as a beet and whispers out an apology. For the next three hours I'm scrubbed, plucked and waxed.

"There!" cries Ocatvia. "We're finally finished! Oh, you're adorable! I can't believe under all that hideousness there was a little butterfly waiting to come out!" _Me? A little butterfly? These Capitol people really don't make any sense._

"Let's go get him!" shouted Flavius. They ran off in flits of happiness. I wandered over to the mirror and took a look. My short brown hair had been stylishly pushed to the side and my glasses had been replaced by contacts. All my excess hair had been removed and my teeth had been whitened. I actually looked decent.

My stylist knocks on the door and walks in. He has red hair tied back in a ponytail and is wearing a long white collared shirt that sticks out from his black jeans. His black jacket covers his blazer.

"Um, hey. I'm Kasanoda," he says while awkwardly holding out his hand. I'm surprised. I was expecting some teen model type or somebody flamboyant. He seems pretty normal by Capitol standards and a breath of fresh hair. _Thank you._

"And I'm Haruhi," I say cheerily. He blushes nervously. "So what am I wearing?" I ask.

"Oh, I'll show you in a second," he says. His whole face lights up. He goes into a closet and takes out a dress. It's a deep black color and ends right under my knees. _Phew. It's not strapless. _I smile; it's so simple and that's just what I wanted. "And you haven't even seen me turn it on!" _What? Turn it on?_ He traces a star onto the right strap and the dress comes alive.

It begins to change colors and looks as if it's on fire. The passionate reds and oranges remind me of when Dad and I would huddle around the fire. Then the fire becomes brighter and brighter. It's so bright I have to look away and then suddenly it became the color of diamonds: a clear brightness that took my breath away.

"Diamonds are made from carbon and so is coal. It's almost like all the Districts are the same thing altered and tweaked in a way. District 1 makes diamonds and District 12 makes the cousin of diamonds."

I slip on the dress and put on some small heels. My makeup is light and natural. I look at the mirror and smile. I had forgotten how feminine I look in a dress, yet my short hair evens it out. Kasanoda comes over and grins at his creation. He's pleased with himself.

"Thank you, Kasanoda. I look great; your dress is lovely," I say appreciatively. I'm rushed out of the room and onto a chariot. Arai stands tall in a matching suit.

"Does your suit become a diamond too?" I ask. He nods while I grab his hand for support. The horses begin to move and I can just barely see what's ahead for us.

* * *

><p><strong>Who did you guys think was going to be the stylist? I kind of threw a curveball making it Kasanoda, but I REALLY wanted to include him in the story. And making him a tribute didn't feel right to me.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I've been really busy as of late because of my high school placement test and school. (I got into the Honors program! :D) Anyways, I have spring break starting tomorrow so I'm definetly going to write Ch. 5 soon.**

* * *

><p>Imagine a bunch of aliens staring at you. Now imagine them cheering and screaming…you now have a pretty clear image of what I was going through. Arai was shaking with nervousness and giving awkward waves and smiles to the crowd. I glanced over and smiled. Everybody was going insane over our outfits. <em>Score one for Kasanoda.<em> I chuckled to myself.

The horses moved quickly and before I knew it we were in front of President Snow and Seneca Crane, the people orchestrating our deaths. _How pleasant. _He gives a speech and the chariots take us to our stylists and mentors. Kasanoda, Portia, Haymitch, and Effie are waiting for us.

Our hotel floor is amazing. It's tricked out with all sorts of Capitol gadgets. Arai and I stare in awe at it.

Effie says, "What a shame. You think they'd give us a prettier room. Oh, well. Haruhi, that's your room over there and Arai has the one opposite from you. Haymitch's and my room are through that hallway. Kasanoda's and Portia's rooms are just past that room." _Of course Effie would think this room is nothing. Damn Capitol people._ I walk into my room and gasp.

It has glass windows lining the walls and the biggest beg I've ever seen. I immediately jump in and roll under the covers. _I'm never leaving this bed. Wait, I need to change. I'm still wearing the dress._ I change into a pair of silk PJs and hear the dinner bell.

Everybody is already there. I'm surprised. Haymitch is sober. _There's a first for everything._ I slip into a seat next to Kasanoda.

"So, what's our strategy?" I ask.

Haymitch responds, "Here's some advice. Stay alive." He laughs at his own joke.

"Hilarious, now let's be serious," I say unamused.

"I think he's right," Arai says softly. "That's our goal, isn't it?"

Effie buts in and says "We'll discuss strategy tomorrow. Tonight's about celebrating your…fiery entrance. To Kasanoda and Portia!" she says raising her glass. We do "cheers" and give our compliments to the stylists. Dinner goes smoothly and we watch the entrances on TV. I notice Arai and I are the only ones holding hands. As I walk to my bedroom, Arai stops me.

"Let's talk on the roof, 'kay?" he says.

"Um…sure, what about?" I ask unsure of his motive.

"The Games, life, that sort of thing," he says. We head up to the roof and sit down next to the garden. It smells of lavender and jasmine.

"Have you ever heard the saying, 'It's all fun and games until somebody loses an eye'?" he asks. I nod and he sighs. "But the game we're playing is more serious than that. We lose our life," he rambles. "It's quite tragic, but what to do about it? Nothing really, unless you have an idea," he looks at me with big eyes.

"Me? What? This is our fate: to die for their damned entertainment. Sure, I'd like to find a way out, but there isn't," I say. He sighs and looks disappointed, as if he expected more from me. He says goodbye and leaves me alone on the roof to my own thoughts. I look out to the horizon. The city skyline is beautiful. _If only there was a way…_

The next morning is our first day of training. Haymitch asks if we want to be trained separately or together. We agree on training together. Other than that we eat breakfast in silence, as if we're contemplating our deaths almost.

"Before you go to training, let's discuss strategy," Haymitch says. "Do either of you know how to use any weapons?" he asks.

I nod and reply, "I'm talented with knives. I cook…and I can get food. I've learned how to use a snare or two so I'll be okay."

Arai looks surprised. "Um…I can use knives too. And I'm pretty good at throwing people down," he says. Haymitch stares us down.

"Anything else?" he asks. _He's still not impressed, is he?_ My eyes squint in determination to prove him wrong.

"I'm frank," I say. Haymitch looks confused. "I'm cold. People tend to avoid that," I say almost whispering. Arai face softens and he looks out the window. Haymitch mulls this over.

"And you're vulnerable. Arai was right. You'll charm the pants off those Capitol idiots," he says. "Well go off. Training will start soon. Stay with each other; it's good for your image."

Arai and I head to the center. My nerves take hold of me and I can feel my goosebumps. We're all assembled into a line. I take a look around. Seeing them up close is nothing compared to how the tributes looked on TV. They're gorgeous. The sponsors will be piling in for them.

The redheads look at me and give me a devious grin. They walk up towards me and put their arms around me.

"I'm Hikaru," one of them says.

"And I'm Kaoru!" the other replies.

I squirm out of there and am met with a tug on my shirt. I look down and see the little blonde boy smiling and holding a stuffed bunny.

"My name is Honey. Haru-chan, will you hold Usa-chan for me while I go hit that bag?" he asks reeking of cuteness.

The twins step in and say, "No fair, she's our play toy!" Then Mori come up and puts Honey on his shoulders. He takes Usa-chan.

"I'll hold him, Mitsukuni. Don't bother, Haruhi," he says. Then the blonde boy from District 1, Renge, and scary shadow boy comes.

"My name is Tamaki," the blonde says. "You're absolutely adorable. Can I call you my daughter?" I'm about to say no when he starts pinching my cheeks. Renge slaps him and says how a lonely prince isn't supposed to be friendly. Tamaki pouts.

"I am Kyouya. A pleasure to meet you, Haruhi," he says with menace.

"Looks like you've already attracted quite the crowd, Haruhi," Arai says. I had forgotten he was there and that we were supposed to stay together. "How about we actually get some training done, though?" he asks annoyed. We go to the knot station. I'm pretty good and finish the knots in a little under a half hour. Then we move on to the camouflage.

Arai has himself completely camouflaged and I'm amazed.

"It's from the fruit baskets," he says embarrassed.

For the next three days we go station to station. I try to avoid the others, but apparently they've all come to enjoy my presence, especially the prince of idiots, Tamaki. Every lunch I'm forced to sit with what they call, "The Host Club" and drag Arai along.

"So, Haruhi, have you thought about any alliances," asks Hikaru. "Kaoru and I would love to have a lady friend during the games…" I bonk him on the head.

"No, actually I haven't," I say.

"Haruhi is my daughter so it's obvious she'll be with me," Tamaki says matter-of-factly.

"I never agreed to that," I say annoyed. Kyouya gives a smug grin and chuckles. _At least somebody finds his nonsense amusing._

"I want Haru-chan to team up with me!" Honey cheerily replies. "You wanna be my buddy in the Games?" he asks.

"I'm not teaming up with anybody unless I want to. And I'm not deciding that until I'm thrown into there," I say. Everybody goes silent.

_It's finally dawned on them they'll have to kill each other._ Arai looks pissed. With all this talk of alliancing with me, I understand his anger. And to add on top of that, I know Hikaru hates him.

It's the day we show the Gamemakers our stuff. I go in and see a group of people eating and drinking. Obviously, I'm at the corner of their attention. I grab a knife and tap it on my fingers. Blood spills out and I wait for them to notice. No luck. I notice an apple hanging out of the mouth of a pig and aim for it. I throw my knife perfectly and it pierces through. Everybody is in shock. I smile.

"Thank you for your consideration," I say with a bow and take my leave.

"YOU WHAT?" Effie screams. She can't believe what I did. Haymitch is head over heels in laughter. Arai sighs.

Kasanoda says, "That's a dangerous move. I wonder what your score will be."

Portia responds, "Well, let's find out." She turns on the TV. "The Host Club" all get higher than 10. Impressive, even that idiot Tamaki did. I should've accepted their requests to be allies. Arai gets an 8 and everybody congratulates him. Mine finally comes up…and it's an eleven. AN ELEVEN? Effie and I squeal. Haymitch throws his drink. Kasanoda and Portia hug. Arai gives me a look as if he's sizing me up.

The next day Haymitch informs me Arai requested to be trained privately. _How nice of him to blow me off the day before we head into the Games?_ I'm whisked away by Effie before I can respond.

"Now, Haruhi, my dear, we must teach you some manners. It's not that you're some filthy barbarian, thank goodness for that, but you're just not quite up to…Capitol standards," she says. _At least she tried to be polite about it._ "I'd teach you how to walk in heels, but Kasanoda demanded that you wear flats," she says disappointed. "Oh well, I still can teach you about poise!"

I do my best to "meet Capitol standards". Effie says she did her best and that I'm decent enough for my interview. Then I go on to Haymitch. He stares at me intently.

"What?" I ask.

"What am I supposed to do with you exactly?" he asks in return. "I mean, you're perfect to win them over, but Caesar only has three minutes with you. It took me a day to get any idea of who you were. And I can't play up any of your attributes, because…well…it wouldn't come across as believable," he sighs.

"So I'm more or less a rainbow that doesn't lead to a pot of gold?" I say dejectedly.

"Exactly," he says coming up with an idea. "I've got it! We'll make you the natural type!"

"What? Natural type? What the fuck are you saying, Haymitch?" I say in confusion.

"Do you have any pity stories?" he asks eyes wide with excitement. I nod and he smiles. We go over how I should "be myself" while not giving too much of myself away.

I wake up the next morning to my prep team. They beautify me for what seems like a millennium. Then Kasanoda comes in grinning.

The dress is pale pink and reminds me of strawberry pudding. It has a ribbon that goes around my neck and ties into a bow. It also has matching ballerina slippers. I touch the silken material and look up at Kasanoda.

"I did not expect this," I say.

"The girliness of the dress plays up your cuteness and goes well with your hair. It balances you out. Nothing should be overdone for the "natural type," he says with a laugh.

I slip into the dress and let Octavia do my hair. She puts a bow with peony petals wrapped into my hair. I look into the mirror. My complexion is of peaches and cream, my brown eyes are round and big, and my lips are a pretty pink color that matches my dress. I smile. _Wow, I look adorable. I could give Honey a run for his money in this._

Caesar Flickerman is all dolled up in powder blue, a color that is quite unbecoming on him. One by one the tributes are interviewed each going for a different theme. Tamaki is princely, Kyouya is dark and handsome, the twins are devils, Mori is silent and strong, while Honey is cute. Then they call up my name.

I walk up with a smile and the crowd coos.

"So, Haruhi how is the Capitol?" he asks.

"Wonderful. They have this garden up on the roof and it smells like lavender and jasmine," I say dreamily.

"Oh, I love gardens! Very Alice in Wonderland, aren't they? Anyhoo, how about that dress you wore? I can't believe it; you looked outstanding. Fiery flames and then sparkling diamond," he gushes.

"It's all thanks to Kasanoda. He's amazing," I say pointing to him. Kasanoda blushes and waves awkwardly. I laugh.

"Yes, he must be! But you are too; I mean an eleven, goodness gracious. What did you do in there?" he asks.

I put my finger up to my lip and reply, "It's a secret."

"Girls and their secrets, what can a man do?" he says evoking a laugh from the crowd. "Now, Haruhi, is there anything you would like to tell us?"

"Would you like to hear a story? A story from my childhood then?" I ask. Haymitch nods and I know this is where I need to lead them.

"Sounds wonderful, go on then," Caesar says giving me the reins of the conversation.

"I was a young girl when my mother died. My father worked all day to take care of me so I was left alone often. I had been up in the attic playing when a book of recipes fell out. It was dusty, but I recognized it. It was the one passed to my mother by my grandmother. I opened it up and looked through it until I found the recipe for the last meal my mother ever made my father and me. It was a soup filled with wild plants and animals, but I remember it tasting perfect. I knew the anniversary of my mother's death was coming up and I decided to recreate the dish for my father. It took me weeks to gather up all of the ingredients, but I did. On the night of the anniversary I presented it to my father and we both broke down. It wasn't until then that I realized how much I missed her," I say with tears in my eyes. I look around. Everybody is crying.

Caesar wipes his eyes. "What a beautiful story. Thank you for sharing it with us, Haruhi." The buzzer rang and I left. Effie gave me a hug and Haymitch a thumbs up. Arai walks up on stage. They playfully banter and Caesar asks him if he has a love interest.

Arai says, "Yep, but she turned me down long ago."

"Oh, but if you win she'll have to accept you," Caesar replies.

"I don't think that would help. You see, Haruhi, wouldn't be there to accept me." Everybody, including myself, gasps.

I scream out, "What?" The camera goes to me and I look thoroughly confused.

"It looks like Haruhi has no idea of what you're talking about, Arai. Care to explain?" he asks.

"We were in middle school and she was going to be put in the highest class. I asked her if we could be together. She says that if I tried hard enough she was sure I'd be able to get into the class too. Obviously, she didn't even understand what I meant so she must've had no interest in me," he sighs.

The buzzer rings. Arai walks down and I apologize. He says it's no big deal. Honey runs up to me and says he'll need to interrogate me on the matter. I laugh and ruffle his hair. Mori gives me a look as if I shouldn't have done that.

Dinner goes by without much notice from me. I ask Arai to come up to the rooftop garden with me.

"So this is it, huh?" I ask. He nods and sighs.

"I'm not dying a pawn. I'm staying me. You?" he asks.

"I don't know what you mean. I just want to stay alive…for my father. I can't let him have his only other relative die on him, not after Mom," I say.

"That's right. You have somebody to live for," he says. He says goodbye and we head down to our rooms.

Kasanoda helps me prepare. He injects my tracker into me and gives me my outfit. It's a shirt, pants, and a jacket. _I wonder what the Capitol has done to the fabric._ He hands me my brown ribbon. I smile and wrap it around my head. He laughs.

"I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, my money would be on you."

I let out a tear and hug him. Then I'm transported to a cylinder and it whisks me away. Next thing I know, I'm face to face with the arena of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games.

* * *

><p><strong>This is probably the longest chapter I've written so far. I just really wanted to start the actual Games. Once they start I have so many plot ideas. Muahaha! <em>Hint: Characters will die.<em> Is it weird I'm excited to start killing them off? Ch. 5 will be up soon! Thanks for reading! All your reviews make me smile so much. I'm really surprised that so many people like the idea and found my story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, first off this is a filler chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better. Second off, I'm deeply sorry for taking FOREVER to update. Gah! And I had been doing so well too! I don't even have an excuse. Please forgive me! I want to finish the whole story before summer ends so I'm going to start writing and spewing out chapters...at least I hope so...**

* * *

><p>If I didn't know this place was going to become a giant battlefield, I'd thought it to be beautiful. In front of me is a giant lake and in the middle of the lake there is an island. On the island is the Cornucopia, full of weapons and life-saving supplies. To the right of the lake is a forest. If you look farther, there is a beach. To the left is a large and rather imposing mountain range. I swallow my breath. <em>This is it.<em> The count clocks down: 10…_what will my strategy be?_...9…_should I go to the Cornucopia?_...8…_the forest looks like a good place to run to_…7…_will I even survive the initial bloodbath?_...6…_I see a knife_…5…_would I be able to get it and escape?_...4…_I can do this_…3…_ready?_...2…_get set_…1…GO!

I run as fast as a bullet until I hit the water. Luckily, I learned how to swim when I was young. I can already tell this is turning out to be a problem for some of the other tributes. I hit land again and scramble to my feet. A boy elbows me in the face; I punch him in the gut. _There it is: my knife!_ I plunge down to avoid an incoming hit and grab the knife. Kyouya comes at me with a spear and a smile. _I always knew I couldn't trust him._ I roll to my side and get tangled in a backpack. He's directly over me when Honey jumps on his face. _That was close._ I quickly crawl into the lake and head towards the forest.

Once I'm deep inside the forest I sit on a tree trunk and take a break. _This is a good time to check what's in that backpack of mine._ I unzip it and sift through the supplies. There's a sleeping bag, some food, iodine, a cup filled with water, and rope. _I hit the jackpot._ I smile and look up at the sky. It's already well late into the afternoon. The best thing would be to climb a tree and get some rest. I carefully select a tree and begin to settle down by tying the sleeping bag onto it. I pull on a leaf and chew it while the cannon shots begin to signal the deaths. _1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, and 15. Whoah, did I count that right? 15 deaths? _I sit there shocked. _That's almost 2/3 of the tributes down already. If it continues this way, the Games will be over in less than a week._

The sky darkens and a horn plays a Capitol tune in the distance. In the sky a hologram appears with the faces of the recently deceased. Nobody who had caught my attention died. _Actually, everybody who __**didn't**__ catch my attention is dead._ _Hmph._ I sit in the dark until slowly I succumb to slumber. I awake to the sounds of birds frantically chirping. _Something is wrong here._ I look around. Everything looks perfectly normal. The grass is vibrantly green, the sky is blissfully blue, and the air is fresh and clean. _But something is still off._ I contemplate my surroundings and realize what is missing.I lightly tap my forehead. _It's gone. My ribbon…it's gone._

In a frenzy I search my sleeping bag. _It's not here! Where could it have gone?_ I pat my chest. I can feel it under my shirt. I sigh a breath of relief and pull it out of there. _If I put it back on, it'll just fall again. What should I do?_ I bit my lip._ I could tie it to the backpack or to the handle of the knife. But if I tie it to the handle of the knife, my grip might not be as good. Backpack it is._ I tie it to the backpack and maneuver my way out of the sleeping bag. I untie the rope and shimmy down the tree.

_Time to hunt for breakfast._ I quietly tread through the forest until I see a squirrel. I throw my knife and it punctures they eye perfectly. _Lucky shot. _I grab the bloody knife out and skin the squirrel. I make a small fire and roast my breakfast. The aroma of the meat is mouth-watering. _I'm doing pretty well, but it's only the second day. _I munch on my squirrel and before I know it I've eaten the whole thing. _Oops, I was supposed to save that. I should go get another one then…_

I hear a rustling sound from behind and arm myself with the knife. A strange-looking bird pops out. I stab my knife through its eye. The bird gawks an awful noise but dies immediately afterwards. I cut off the undesirable parts, skin it, and roast it over my dying fire. Then I stuff it into my backpack and move on.

By now the sun is directly overhead. _Noon already? Time seems to move faster here._ I go farther into the forest. _What's that smell? _My vision fogs up and I dizzily bang my head into a tree. _It's…some…Capitol…gas…_

I regain consciousness in another part of the forest. It's late into the night. _I must've been straying too far away from the other tributes. Strange, they usually make it more exciting for the audience. Something good must have happened. _I climb myself into a tree and prepare my "bed". My eyes close the second I snuggle into the warmth of the sleeping bag.

* * *

><p><strong>My editor never checked this chapter so if there is any mistakes please forgive me. In the next chapter I'm killing two people off. I've been wanting to kill people so badly...that sounds wrong. But seriously, prepare for the character deaths because they're going to start piling up.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINALLY uploaded again! Okay, so don't hate me for this chapter...please, but ah! I've been wanting to write this one the whole time. It was the first scene that came in my head when I decided to write the fic.**

* * *

><p>I wake up to the noise of a rumble below. My groggy eyes look down and I see Arai holding a knife. His mouth is pulled into a vicious snarl and his eyes have the look of an animal approaching its prey. His prey is a short, blonde angel cuddling next to his cousin. Arai steps on a branch and awakens the sleeping beasts.<p>

Arai throws his knife at Honey. Mori jumps in the way receiving the blow directly in his heart. Before I know what I'm doing I take out my knife and jump out of the tree. I slice Arai's neck open. Honey is frozen in fear and grief.

Everything goes silent. _All the cameras must be watching us now. Oh god, what have I done? Haymitch must be pissed._ I stuff my knife into my backpack and put my arms up.

"I'm not going to hurt you if you don't hurt me," I say as I take a cautious step forward.

Honey stares at me and responds, "Mmmori's dead because he took the knife for me. You killed Mori's murderer." I nod and wait. Honey sits beside Mori and begins to quietly cry.

I can hear the hovercraft already coming. _If Honey doesn't move, he'll be taken too. _I grab Honey and put him on my back. The hovercraft lifts up Mori's body. Honey whimpers and begins to shake._ What do I do now?_

"Honey, are you going to be okay?" I ask. He looks up at me with big brown eyes.

"Eventually, but for now I have to stay alive," he says. "Will you be my ally?" he asks. _If I say no I'd have to kill him now and I couldn't do that. There's no way I can kill Honey._

"Sure. Go pack up your things and I'll pack up mine. I'll be watching you from the tree so don't worry," I replay. A hint of a smile appears on his face and he nods. We both pack our things and head on our way. A melancholic silence hangs in the air until we find a place to stay for the night. It's filled with trees and right next to a river.

"Honey, you can climb a tree, right?" I ask.

He smirks while saying, "Of course I can, Haru-chan."

"Then," I say with a smirk back, "we'll sleep in the trees. C'mon, we both fit in my sleeping bag."

His eyes grow twice their normal size as he says, "You have a sleeping bag? Mori and I have been freezing this whole time! At least…we had been freezing." We climb the tree and snuggle in the sleeping bag.

The familiar Capitol tune plays and the images of Arai and Mori appear in the sky. Honey whimpers and turns towards me.

"Haruhi?" he whispers. "I've always been able to protect myself and the people I love because I'm strong. Today was the first time I had to lose somebody close to me. You're mother died when you were young, right? Is it supposed to hurt this much?"

I nod and say, "Yeah, it is and it sucks. The worst part is that it stays. You get to the point where it's in the back of your mind, but it still hurts. It won't stop hurting…ever." Honey bites his lip and sighs.

"You're hurting too…because you killed Arai, aren't you?" he whispered. I swallow my breath and nod.

"It wasn't even self-defense. I was just so overcome with rage and my instincts kicked in. It was going to happen eventually. I knew that, but of all people I kill Arai. I bet you Haymitch is cursing me right now. The sponsors are probably going crazy, if we had sponsors. I really screwed my district over this time. Oh god, what will my dad think? He saw me kill a person on T.V!" I say as I start hyperventilating.

Honey whispers, "Calm down. It's terribly cruel, isn't it? How savage we all become when faced with life or death. That's why I think it might even be worse to win the Games. Then you have to live with all these memories and act perfectly fine for the public." I stare at him. _His age really shows through when he gets like this. _

"Goodnight, Honey. See you in the morning. Try not to scream if you have nightmares, okay?" I say. He nods and says goodnight to me too.

A ray of sunshine hits my face. Something next to me squirms and I remember that Honey is with me.

"Haru-chan, wake up! I'm hungry and I can't get out of this sleeping bag!" he whines as he pokes my face.

"I'm awake, I'm awake. Fine, I'll go get us some breakfast if you'll stop pestering me," I say. He smiles in victory and I push myself out of the sleeping bag. He crawls out and helps me untie the rope. "So this is the plan: I'm going to go hunt for some food and you'll stay here and guard camp."

"No, Usa-chan and I will stay here and guard camp. You can't just leave him out of the plan. He'll get upset, y'know," Honey chirps.

I reply, "Fine, Usa-chan and you will stay here and guard camp. Happy?" He nods. I head into the forest toting my knife. _How can he be so mature the night before and then insist that his stuffed bunny is real the day after? _I spy a wild turkey and throw my knife. I perfectly hit my target and a smile creeps up onto my face. _Success._

I clean off my prize and head back to camp. _Honey will be thrilled. _I reach the campsite and notice Honey is nowhere to be found. _Where could he have gone? Wait…are those footsteps?_ Along the river there is a trail of small footsteps. _Only Honey could have made those. _I follow them.

The footsteps stop and I see Honey grab Usa-chan out of the water. _His bunny must've fallen. _As I'm about to call him out I hear a shot and a scream. A bullet goes straight into Honey's head. A girl holding a gun laughs.

"Kyoya is going to be so proud of me! Maybe he'll even kiss me!" she squeals. I throw my knife at her. _Just like the turkey, success. _I dive into the water and scoop a bleeding Honey out. He's already dead. A canon shot can be heard in the distance. Then another one. He's still clutching Usa-chan in his hand.

Tears pour out of my eyes and I can hear the hovercraft coming.

"Well, at least you didn't win, right?" I manage to choke out of my tears. The hovercraft comes and takes Renge and him away. I make my way back to camp and find two people snooping around.

"Oh, so that's whose camp this is," says one half of the redheaded duo.

* * *

><p><strong>So...do you guys hate me? Okay, time to apologize to two people. My first apology was to the person shipping Haruhi X Arai. I never at all had planned for them to be together so I felt so bad because I had already planned his murder. Second apology goes out to the person who said not to kill Honey. I mean, it was going to happen anyways, but I was the only one who knew it was going to happen the next chapter. :( Anyways, thanks to all your reviews. You're all way too nice to me. Always forgiving me when I don't update. I plan on finishing this fic before school starts. Next chapter may take some time because I've only figured out how it ends and everything else is still a mystery, even to me. :D Toodles!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I finally updated! Surprise! So this was DEFINETLY the hardest chapter to write and it's the longest too. -sigh- This story is only 2 or 3 more chapters after this. And I plan on finishing it all tonight. Impossible task I've set for myself...you guys should expect the last chapter to be posted like next weekend though. Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I pull out my knife and say, "What do you want?" Hikaru laughs.<p>

Kaoru replies with a smile, "You as an ally." Hikaru gives a slight nod to show that he agrees.

"I already had an ally. It didn't work so well if you can tell from those cannon shots," I sighed. Kaoru's eyes grow twice their normal size.

"You killed those people? You're getting pretty badass, Haruhi," Hikaru say.

I roll my eyes and say, "I didn't kill them both. Why do you want me as an ally anyways?"

"Because you're smart and decent company," Kaoru says as if I should've known better. "And can you imagine us with Tamaki or Kyouya? Tamaki is an idiot and Kyouya would murder us the second we put our guard down."

"You don't think I'd kill you two?" I ask. They both laugh and shake their heads.

"You're not the type, though I guess you can kill when needed," Hikaru responds.

"You guys aren't going to leave me alone until I give in, are you?" I sigh. They both nod with huge crescent-moon smiles. "Then fine, from now on we're officially allies. Congrats."

"So…we noticed you have a nice wild turkey over there and we have some crackers and fruit. Can we eat?" Hikaru asks hopefully. I nod and begin to roast the turkey over the fire. We all just sit around the fire silently. _I wonder why they're not talking. _The turkey is ready and we eat in silence.

"What's wrong with you guys?" I finally ask. Kaoru looks up and bites his lip. Hikaru just shrugs and sighs.

Kaoru quietly says, "You mentioned that your earlier ally died. It was Honey, right? We really liked him. Before the Games he gave us extra food and always helped us with training."

"Yeah, he was nice like that. You'd never expect such a little guy to be so caring and mature," I say. Hikaru nods. "It's already past noon. The whole day seems to have just flown by."

"We should hunt for dinner then, right? Unless you have more food stored somewhere that is," Kaoru said.

"Ugh, but we just ate," Hikaru whined.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Yeah, we should, but we could wait a bit for our stomachs to digest." Hikaru smiles and Kaoru nods in acceptance. We sit there in silence for a while.

"So how is life in District 12 like?" Hikaru asks. Kaoru leans in closer, obviously curious. Nobody really knows much about the districts they don't live in. Really, the Hunger Games is the only time people from other districts get to meet one another.

"It's a bleak existence. I'm an only child and my father has raised me by himself ever since my mother died. Unlike most of the men he doesn't work in the coal mines. He runs a little produce stand. I help him grow the vegetables. I do most of the chores before and after school too. I'm the smartest kid in the school. I have one or two friends that I talk to, but I'm not very close with anybody. That's about it for the most part," I say. _Did I say anything the Capitol would find suspicious? I didn't say anything about the black market where the stand is and I left out that I hunt in the unfenced area._

Hikaru says, "Life in District 8 is all about business. Factories that touch the sky are everywhere. My father raised me too. He never told me about my mother, but apparently she was raising Kaoru in District 4. After school I worked in a textile factory with my dad. I did well enough in school, but I never had any friends. I was always cold towards others. I never really opened up until I met Kaoru. I was a bit mean too. Girls would write me love notes and I'd tear them up in their faces." He sighs. Kaoru's eyes look down.

"My life was similar to Hikaru's," Kaoru says. "My mom raised me and never told about my dad. I lived by the sea and fished before and after school. We kept a small portion of the fish we caught and sold the rest to the Capitol. We never made much though. Like Hikaru I never opened up and was cold towards others. Some people said I had no soul because I was a ginger and that's why I was so cruel."

"You looked really friendly during the reaping to me," I say. "I would've never believed that." They both smile. "We should go hunting now before it gets too dark. Do you guys have any weapons?"

Kaoru smiles and pulls out a triton from behind the tent while Hikaru goes and gets a spear-like sword. "Impressive," I say.

"Would it be okay if I stayed here and fished?" Kaoru asked. I looked at Hikaru to see if he was okay with it and he nodded. Then Hikaru and I left to go hunt.

"Were you and Honey allies for a long time?" Hikaru asks hesitantly, like he's unsure whether to ask the question or not.

I give a downcast glance and say, "No, not really. Barely a day even. It all happened so fast." Hikaru bites his lip and sighs.

"They don't even give us time to mourn. None of us deserve to die. It's so inhumane. Whatever fucking happened to the value of human life?!" he screamed.

I whisper, "You just scared away all the animals." He gives me an apologetic look and mumbles a sorry.

"If I die before you and Kaoru, will you take care of him for me?" Hikaru asks.

"Of course. We're all in this together. You can't get rid of me now." I say. He smiles and thanks me.

"You know, you're a good person, Haruhi. Tamaki was right," he says.

"Right about what?" I ask. _What did Tamaki say about me? _

"Oh, nothing important," Hikaru says. "Nothing important to you, at least." Hikaru runs up ahead and throws his weapon at a squirrel. It pierces the tail and he says excitedly, "Hey, I got something!" I smile and hurry to catch up with him.

By the end of our hunt we have 3 squirrels and four handfuls of berries. _Decent sized meal. Maybe I can use the berry juice to marinate the squirrels too. _Kaoru says he caught three fish too.

"Can you guys go get some fire wood while I prep the food?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure," Kaoru says. I cut the heads and tails off the fish and squirrels with my knife. Then I squeeze the berries and let the juice soak into the food. I sit there for a little under a half hour and the twins come back with more than enough pieces of wood. We all make a fire and then roast the meat over it.

"What do you guys think would be the worst way to die? I think it's drowning," Kaoru says unexpectedly.

Hikaru bites his lip and says, "I dunno. Maybe by fire. I've never really liked being near it."

"At the hands of someone you love," I say. Kaoru looks up from the flames and opens his mouth but closes it soon afterwards. "The meat's done. I still have three handfuls of berries so we can each have some." We eat in silence just like before. Kaoru offers to clean up while Hikaru goes to bathe in the river. _I think I'll bathe once he's done. _I look up at the sky. It's now dark and I can begin to see a few stars popping out from the black blanket. The Capitol tune I've come to hate plays and shows no faces amidst the holographic screen. _Nobody died today then. The Gamemakers are probably going to start something then. They can't let two days go without any deaths._ Kaoru shouts out that he's going to go bathe with Hikaru and that I can go after. I hear a small splash come from the river.

20 minutes later Hikaru and Kaoru come back and tell me it's my turn. I walk my way over to the river and hide behind a bush so I can undress. I dip my toes into the water to check its temperature. _Fuck, it's freezing! _I jerk back. I take a quick look around to make sure the twins aren't nearby and I jump into the river. Since I have no soap I rub my hands against myself in an attempt to pick the dirt off. It works and I'm out of the river in no time. My teeth chatter against each other as I wait to dry off. Once I'm dry I put back on my clothes and go back to the campfire.

"Should we set up our sleeping bags?" I ask as I shake my hair dry.

"What? Oh, yeah, sure," Hikaru replies. I scramble my way up the tree clutching my sleeping bag in one hand and the rope in the other. "What are you doing?" Hikaru asks.

"Setting up my sleeping bag," I say.

"In a tree?" he questions.

I reply, "Why not? It's safer than being on the ground."

Kaoru lays his sleeping bag on the ground and says, "But what if you fall?"

"That's what the rope is for. I tie it around the sleeping bag to the tree. I have some extra if you want to join me," I say as I tie the rope. Hikaru gives Kaoru a quick glance and shrugs. Kaoru climbs up the tree and takes some rope from me. Hikaru scurries up too and helps Kaoru tie the rope. "You guys only have one sleeping bag?" I ask.

"Yeah, we share," Hikaru says. I make a small noise of indifference and snuggle into my sleeping bag.

"Goodnight," I say as my eyes close and I drift off into dreamland.

I wake up in the middle of the night because a storm has struck the arena. Loud thunder and wind shakes the tree and I see lightning. I look to the branch next to me and the twins are clinging to one another as their branch furiously sways in the wind. _They're still asleep._ I bite my lip. _Is it safe to stay in the tree or should I wake them up and move camp to the ground? _Suddenly the winds calm down a bit and the rain lightens up. _It looks like the storm is over; I guess we'll be fine. _I bury myself in the warmth of my sleeping bag and try to go back to sleep.

The smell of burning leaves finds its way into my nose as I open my eyes. I look up and hazily see flames eating the tree. _Wait…flames…the tree is on fire! Oh shit, lightning must have struck the tree!_

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Wake up! The tree is on fire!" I say as I quickly jump out of my sleeping bag to untie the rope. Hikaru stirs and gives me a sleepy glance.

"What did you say?" he asks while rubbing his eyelids.

"The tree is on fire! Untie your rope and wake up Kaoru quick!" I yell. Hikaru blinks and looks up. He begins to cough and shakes Kaoru.

"Kaoru! Kaoru, wake up! Dammnit, wake up!" he yells. He slaps Kaoru.

"What was that for?" Kaoru says angrily.

"Tree! Fire! Help!" Hikaru says.

"What?" Kaoru asks as his eyes widen in realization of what is going on. "Oh my fuck!" he says jumping out of the sleeping bag. "Haruhi, are you okay?" he yells.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I yell back grabbing my sleeping bag and rope. I slide down the tree and land on the ground. "Hurry up and get down!" The flames move closer to the branch Hikaru and Kaoru are on. They're still trying to untie the rope. Hikaru yanks it and watches as it falls to the ground. He grabs the sleeping bag from under Kaoru and quickly climbs down the tree.

"Hikaru," Kaoru screams, "I'm stuck in the rope! It's caught my leg!" Kaoru is dangling from the tree by the rope.

"Shit!" Hikaru curses. He throws the sleeping bag to me and begins to climb back up the tree. He makes it to Kaoru's branch and tries to untie the rope from Kaoru's leg.

"No! Hikaru you have to pull me up and then untie me or I'm gonna fucking fall!" Kaoru screams. _They're not gonna make it…the fire is too close._

"Hurry up!" I shriek. Hikaru gives the rope a pull and tries to grab a hold of Kaoru. The flames make their way to the branch Hikaru is on. They lap at his feet and he curses and screams. They eat away at his face and body while gliding down the rope. They catch Kaoru in their fire and lick his body whole. The twins scream and twist their bodies, but I can't do anything. "No! No!" I cry as tears run down my face just as fast as the fire destroys what's left of the twins. I hear two cannon shots in the distance as I fall to my knees and choke out my tears.

I get back up, grab my sleeping bag and backpack, and run away from the fire crying. I don't know where I'm going and I don't care who sees. I trip and fall into a hole and stay there. The sun comes out over the clouds as I get swallowed in my own emotions.

* * *

><p>Tamaki and Kyouya are sitting in the Cornucopia sipping water as they hear two cannon shots.<p>

"That must be the twins then," Tamaki says with a hint of sadness in his tone.

"They played their part well. It's only a matter of time before she comes running to us then...or at least until they force her this way," Kyouya says with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know I'm evil! You tell me not to kill Hikaru and Kaoru and then next chapter they die. It's not my fault...I already had their deaths planned. It's a Hunger Games story after all. What were you expecting now? Skipping off into the rainbow? Anyways, OMG, I met the guy who voices Kyouya in the English dub and he's super cool! :D Oh, and to my friends who I told the plot to already...I decided to scrap that ending and I came up with a new one. NOW EVERYBODY HAS TO WAIT AND SEE! MUAHAHAHA! Oh, and if you guys want follow me on my tumblr: <strong>

**It's mostly Korean pop stars, but I get some anime on my dash and reblog it every now and then. :3 See you next update! I love you!**

**Oh wait! DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT BECAUSE YOUR COMMENTS ARE LIKE WHIPPED CREAM TO ME AND I HAVE A SERIOUS WHIPPED CREAM ADDICTION!**


End file.
